Overwatch High school
by annaandersson278
Summary: This is about the ovetwatch character in high school. the ship's in this story is (Gency,Hana and Lúcio)
1. First day of school

**A little information befor we begin this story**

 **I will just uploed one day a weak**

 **and every character is the same age except (Ana, Rainhart, Torbjorn, soldier and reaper** **) they are older.**

 **And some of the character isn't in this story.**

 **Angela**

First day of school. It's so exsiting. I wonder where I was going to meet the girls. I checked my phone and as I tought at the coffe shop. I dressed for the day whit some black shorts and a simple white top with white knee high shoes. I grabbed my phone and sart walking.This day was a beutiful day.The sky all clear. I was the first one to show up at the coffe shop seccond was Lena.

-Hi Angela.

-Hi

third was Fareeha. Mei and Hana camed at the same time.

-ready for school. Hana said -I really hope there is some cute guys in our class.

-haha Hana shouldn't you focus on your study first and boys seccond. I said.

-yes, but boys are more fun. she said

Me and the Girls camed in the last seccon to the class.

-Right on time, I was just about to introduce myself. Find the bench with your name on it and sit down.

My seat was all the way at the back beside som guy. I sat down.

-okey now when everyone is here I can start. My name is Jhon Morrison. But call me Mr Morrison. I'll be you teacher for now and then. Since you guys are joining Overwatch soon you'll have special classes. I'll be right back I forgot my computer.

I looked around I saw meny picturs of overwatch on the walls. Hana and Fareeha sat infront of me.

-Fareeha isn't that your mom. I said and pointed on a pictuer of Captin Amari.

-Yeah thats right, in her younger day.

Hana turned her chair and looked at the guy next to me.

-hey you. whats your name. I haven't seen you before. she said.

-me? oh my name is Genji. I looked at him he was kinda cute.

-My name is Hana and this is Fareeha and thats Angela. she said and pointed at me and Fareeha.

After the class we sat at a table.

-so did you girls find a hottie? Hana Asked.

no one responded.

-but you did find someone Angela. she said to me.

-what are you talking about?

-you now Genji. The way you looked at him. You think he is cute don't you.

I started to blush

-what, no.

-you do! you do! Hana said and started jumping around.

-Hana! quiet. I said. - okey his a little bit cute, but that dosen't mean anything.

-yeah sure. Lena said sarcastic.


	2. Genji

I walked home after school. The sun was burning on my skin. I decided to buy an ice creem. I stopped at the ice creem stand. And bought chocolate ice creem. As I wad eating the ice creem I saw Genji walk whit someone I believe iy's Hanzo, his brother. They took the turn to my road I was living at. I start go after them. They didn't noticed me. I saw tgem go in to a hause. We where neighbors. I got inside my haose and walked up to my room. I called Lena.

-Hi Angie, whats up.

-Hi Lena you know the cute guy who's sitting next to me in class.

-Genji?

-exactly. He's my neighbor!

-omg. Are you kidding me. Unfair my neighbirs are old and ugly.

-haha. se you tomorrow.

-se you.

-Angela can you take out the trash.

-sure mom. Just a moment. I looked out the window it was surely cold. It was dark outside. I got out of my bed and start going to the front door. I took up the trash and opend the door and headed to the trash can. I put the trash in it. And when I was on my way in I saw Genji sitting in his yard and he was meditating. I looked at him for a while. He looked so peaceful. I took a step and it seemed like he heard me because he opend his eyes and glanced back at me. I started to blush but lucky for me it was dark so he couldn't se.

-Hi Angela didn't se you at first.

-oh, Hi Genji. What are you doing out here at this time.

-I was meditating, It's a mess in there so thats why I'm at the outside, And you?

-Oh I was just taking out the trash.

We where out there and talked about many things. One of the things we talked about was where he camed from. I didn't know that he was from Nepal.


	3. Friends?

I woke up in my bed. I couldn't find my phone to set of the alarm. After 10 seconds of searching I relized it was in my hand. I quickly turnd of the alarm.

on my way to school I heard someone call my name. I turnd around and I saw Genji going towards me.

-Hi Genji.

-Hi Angela. It feelt natural to talk to him. Like we had always been friend but I don't know what diffrent it was now then yesterday. We walked to school. At the school I meet Lena and we went to our lockers to grab our stuffs.

-so hows it going with Genji? Lena asked.

-Well I don't know. Maybe good.

-are you kidding. I think it's going great. Oh and I almost forgot. We will end earlier today. 1 pm I belive.

-Really?

-Yes! I know right. ohh! we should go to class.

-Right.

At the lesson we had group work. And I was with Genji. So It gave us many chances to talk. We starded to become friends. I think. At least we got closer and I got more confident around him.


	4. Family trouble

**I'm really sorry that this part is late I just got so mutch in school. I hope you understand. But I hope you enjoy reading this fan ficion. Anyways lets jump into the story.**

some weekes has past and Genji and I are really good friend now. We walk to school every day.

I was doing my homework on my bed until someone knocked on my window. I looked scearded out to the dark and I saw Genji. I got to the window and opend it.

-hi sorry to bother you, it's just my family.

-are they fiting again?

-yes..

-sorry to here that, oh come in! it must be cold out there.

Genji climbed in.

-so what are you doing?

-oh eh. just the homework

-Do we have an homework.

-yes Genji. Until next week.

-omg right I forgot.

-I can help you tomorrow

-sounds great. What is it about.

-you need to come up with a plan how to rescue someone from the omnics. we've got a map of a house and where theres are omnics and stuffs like that.

-okey so how have you planed to rescue him.

\- em. there in an old resturant and I think it's a good idea to sneak in throught the bakdoor.

-why not the frontdoor?

-haha. Well I think you figure that when you see the map.

-maybe haha.

we had really fun that night. Genji stayed until 1 am but the time just flys away.


End file.
